


Reverser - Prologue and Epilogue

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Series: I forgot to tell you that I love you [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Reverser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-17 20:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Since my level of english is not enough to write a full story, there are summaries of the #Marcaniel stories I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy them!Prologue - It's a story of an artist falling in love with another artist. They don't know anything about each other... But one day, their universe meet and for one of them... It's the beginning of a long story.Epilogue - What happened after Reverser ? How Nath and Marc made up after the fight before they start working on their comic?You can follow me on social media.Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.





	1. The Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inverso - Prologue et Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506356) by Nathanciel. 

> Hi! I'm Nath... I mean everybody in the french fandom call me that! Last year I started to write a long saga concerning Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel. I wrote it in french... But recently I decided that I wanted to share the story in English too. But since I'm not really good at writing in English, I sent summaries of the story to some of my friends an told me it was a good idea to share it.
> 
> All of those fictions are parts of a whole series and develop several ideas and concepts, as well as show some parts of Paris. So I'm not okay with people re-using part of these stories in any ways.
> 
> You can follow me on social media.  
Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.
> 
> They've all been printed into books and gifted to Thomas Astruc and Winny during the last edition if Japan Expo (2019).

My name is Marc ... Marc Anciel.

I'm 14 years old and I'm a junior high-school student at Françoise Dupont in Paris. I am a rather lone-wolf. Maybe because I'm shy and I don't really dare to approach others or maybe it's the other way around. The others don't dare approaching me because of my look. Indeed my look is very distinctive among my classmates.

Is it because I like to wear lipstick and mascara? Or is it because I look like a punk with my chains, my studs and my hairstyle? I don't really know and actually, I don't care ... Even though sometimes people's eyes can be hurtful. I learned to ignore them so that I can be myself. and i feel better that way.

At school, there is a place where I like to take refuge, far away from people and far away from the world: It's under the stairs. When I go there, I feel like I disappear from the surface of the planet. I take out my black moleskin notebook from my bag, sometimes I plug my earphones in my ears, and I begin to lose myself in the world of music and words. Every kind of music inspire me : classical, jazz, rock, metal, electro or epic symphonic orchestras. I put the sound thoroughly and I immerse myself totally, becoming one with the music. Except that now, I avoid more and more to listen to music during breaks. Several times I didn't hear the ring, I arrived late, or I simply missed the class without wanting it, ended up by me meing granted for a few hours. It was not reallt the best to enhance what people think of me.

One day, there was this girl who came to see me. Marinette ... Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is in year 10. She saw me between the stairs and was puzzled by why I was here and what I was doing.

_"Are you a fan of Ladybug?"_ She asked me with her big smile and sparkling eyes.

Just because I had a drawing of Ladybug on my mobile phone in order to to get inspired. No, I'm not a fan of Ladybug. Well, yes, I am... Everyone loves Ladybug!

She sat next to me and asked me a lot of questions. She wasn't shy. It was pleasant, but too intrusive for my taste. I felt quickly oppressed by her mere presence. I just explained that I liked to write.

_"You write stories about Ladybug? Let me read! I love Ladybug too."_

I immediately closed my notebook as a sign of disapproval. The girl in the quilt immediately apologized for her lack of politeness. It wasn't very serious though, it's just that I don't like people intruding into my world.

Actually, I didn't say everything. For some times now, I fell in love. Well, I believe I fell in love. In deed, there is someone who makes my heart beats a little faster. I don't know how it happened. Well, yes, of course, I know how ...

You know, at college Françoise Dupont, we always live strange adventures. There are often super-villains attacking us or Parisians. Those angry people are called "akumatized". We call them like that because they are under the influence of a negative emotion and an evil purple butterfly possesses them. They metamorphose which allow them to use super-powers. Usually, you read that kind of story in comic-book but for some times now in Paris, there is this mysterious super-villain named Papillon who sows terror regularly. He seeks magical jewelries called miraculous. And in order to protect us from this new evil, two superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, appeared in town.

We often see them near our school too. And it was during one of their interventions, during a mass stampede that I bumped into him for the first time. It was the day when every class had their photo took in the schoolyard. A professional photographer was commissioned by the headmaster for this occasion. How could I ever missed him before? We were in the same school. Maybe I should spend less time under my stairs. Those flaming red hair, those turquoise-blue eyes, those round cheeks, this little size. I don't know what I liked. But I was spellbound by his presence while we were all evacuating the establishment. He probably didn't see me, as scared as he was. He needed to think first his safety. I, too, needed to think about taking shelter, but when I bumped into him, our shoulders clashed in the general confusion. I felt that time had stopped around us. I don't know how to explain it because something like that never happened to me before. He penetrated my universe ...

I can't really remember what happened next. I was probably transformed by the supervillain of the day: someone called Reflekta. When everything came back to normal a little later, I was confused, in the middle of the schoolyard, near my favourite stairs. I saw him regain consciousness, among his classmates. Life could go on again, like everything was normal, except that now, I felt my heart pounding and squeezing in my chest.

After this incident, I tried to find out more about this guy who moved me so much even if he passed through my life for a fragment of a second, like a shooting star. I found out that he was in Marinette's class, the girl who came under the stairs once. I also know that he's an artist and he is the guy who made all these drawings of Ladybug that are published on the school website.

Nathaniel ... His name is Nathaniel.

That's why I have his drawings of Ladybug in my mobile phone. Because he's the one who drew them. What else could I do? Go and see him? And what would I tell him? "Hi, I'm Mark and ..." And what? I knew who he was and I could handle it very well. I didn't want to introduce myself and make him think I'm a loser. Then, he would certainly have found me strange with my chains and studs, right? I would have probably scared him. I say that, but I don't know.

_"... But even though we won this fight, something keeps bugging me, I can't stop thinking about him. I know his real identity, so sometimes I try to catch a glimpse of him when I fly over his school."_

He often stands alongside Ladybug in the shoes of a superhero named The Mightillustrator in his drawings. It's cute! He is a fan of Ladybug. No, he likes her. His love for Ladybug inspired me to write a story. So I decided to buy a new moleskin where I tell this unique adventure. I called it "Diary of Ladybug". I wrote in the first person, putting myself in Ladybug's shoes. It was easier for me to describe and convey emotions and feelings. The further the story went, the more I got into the game. I filled up the pages, and I felt my smile spread all over my face. Thus, I responded to the illustrations of this artist who had captivated my eyes and my soul.

_"I saw the Evillustrator again today. Now that he is no longer contrlled by Papillon, he has become a true superhero like Chat Noir and Me. I'm sure he would make an awesome partner, but I'm too shy to ask him and I don't want to talk to Chat Noir about it either because I'm worried he will be jealous. "_

Was it still Ladybug speaking through these lines, or was it the expression of what I truly felt in my heart? The more I lost myself in words and the more my feelings bloomed, without really noticing. I was inspired. I had found my muse. Music was not enough anymore. Every day, I went to school website to see if he had posted new illustrations. I liked his style, I liked the passion that emanated from his drawings. I loved his personality. It made me happy and my heart melted.

Later, I had the opportunity to see him in the corridors of the establishment. I finally heard the tone of his voice and his smile. I love his innocent and charming smile and his wriggling eyes. But I meet him very rarely. most of the time, he doesn't seem to hang around a lot with his classmates. Perhaps he is lonely, like me, and he likes to get lost in his drawings? I also know that he is not very good at sports ... So, I guess that being himself a superhero in his story allowed him to achieve what he couldn't do in this world, as for me and my stories.

Somehow, I have a deep feeling that we are alike. The more time passes, the more I write and the more I want to know him. But there is always this unbreakable wall between us. Also, he doesn't know that I exist. So I'm happy to answer again and again to his illustrations, in the shadows. Maybe it's better this way, isn't it? Our universes are probably not made to meet.

Today, I'm happy. my artist posted new illustrations of Ladybug and himself fighting against Queen Bee akumatized: Queen Wasp! He was probably inspired by the recent tragic events that happened during Fashion Week in Paris. If he is inspired, so am I. I took out my moleskin, my pencil and started to write and lose myself in words. My feelings began to print on paper ...

_"Hey Marc!"_


	2. Epilogue

**2/ Reverser - Epilogue **

The story starts right after the end of the fight against _**Reverser** _at the Eiffel Tower. (so before the scene in the art room at the end of the episode)

Mrs. Kurtzberg is worried about his son, she saw the news on TV and arrives on the scene of the fight after the battle. She is kind of mad at Marc (she is a "Mère Poule"/hen mother as we say in France)... But Nathaniel explains the situation. Marc's mom arrives as well... Mothers' eye contact fight! And Nath explains the situation next to an embarrassed Marc before everyone goes on their separate ways. He knows what Marc went through by having been akumatized and wants to show some supports in some way.

Nath make a bye bye sign to Marc who still seems really sad.

The next morning, Nath is VERY enthusiastic and excited to go to school (reminder that Nath spends most of his time drawing and sleeping in class). His mother is happy to see him like that. Usually is not that happy to go there. When he is at school, he's looking for something in the playground. Marinette arrives behind him and suprised him. She apologized and asks if he looks for Marc? She points the red hoody guy under the staircase and Nath runs there quickly. He looks under the starcase, and discover the punky guy engrossed in his writing, smiling. Nath smiles too, thinking about this guy who doesn't look like anybody. He is unique. Nath likes that a lot and wants to know him.

"Salut Marc! "  
"Oh! Nathaniel"  
"You can call me Nath!"  
  
Nath sits right next to an aghast Marc and asks what he is doing, looking at Marc's writing. Marc, shy, closes his notebook and put it against his chest, like to protect his secrets. He doesn't understand what happens, a bit confused. He thought Nath would never talk to him again, and that if he saw him again at school, he would be really embarrassed and would need to change school... bla bla bla very Marinettesque!  
  
Nath asks again what he wrote about. Finally, Marc shyly shows him his notebook and asks him not to mock him. Nath reads it. It's about **_Reverser_**'s battle. Nath loves Marc's writing and style, and says that it could be useful for their first comicbook. Marc is stunned! He still doesn't understand the situation.  
  
"You still want to do a comic together after what happened?"  
"Of course!"  
"I'm sorry I'm not Ladybug."  
"You're maybe not her. But you're better than her!"  
  
Nath thinks what he just said and smiles. Ladybug only appears when people need her. Marc is real and will be here today, tomorrow, and the next day. He wants to walk next to him everyday. He wants to spend time with him and discover where they will head during their journey together.  
  
The bell is ringing. Nath gets up and takes Marc's hand to help him going out of under the staircase. He asks him to come to the art room after today's classes. Then he leaves to go to his class. Nath is super happy to have a new friend and he can't wait to see where they're going together from now on!

At the same time, on the other side of the playground, Marinette is observing the scene from afar, sitting on a bench. Alya and the girls join, asking if she is stalking Adrien again. But Marinette points at the boys under the staircase. All the girls are being girls at this point, excited to see Nath happy with a new friend, knowing how of a lonewolf, shy and secretive he can be.

"Do you think that Marc and him will fall in love?" Mylène.   
"They would be a lovely couple!" Rose.   
"Nath is already in love but he doesn't know it" Alix.

And all the girls promise that they would protect them from the rest of the world!

Fin

* * *

You can find all the other stories of this saga here : [I forgot to tell you that I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185945)


End file.
